


El Largo Atardecer/悠长落日

by Akaiberubetto



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, mention of secessionist movement
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiberubetto/pseuds/Akaiberubetto
Summary: “到最后，荣耀只给思绪留下一片空白，唯有爱意使灵魂丰沛欣喜。”——dēnique nōn parvās animō dat glōria vīrēs,et fēcunda facit pectora laudis amor. (OVID, TRĪSTIA, V.12.37-38)
Relationships: Gerard Piqué & Sergio Ramos, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535072
Kudos: 11





	El Largo Atardecer/悠长落日

**Author's Note:**

> 黑帮AU  
一个小警告：对一切separatism深恶痛绝的朋友请谨慎观看，可能引起不适。

当他将视线从纸上移开，抬眼凝望着窗外已经变为橙红色的天空时，他突然想到：或许自己仍然是爱着托雷斯的。这一想法几乎在瞬间就令他心神激荡。于是他闭上眼睛，云彩的残影在他的脑中如孤魂般肆意游荡，组成了那个名字所代表的面容。

不远处传来沉闷的脚步声。伊斯科端着碘伏和纱布走过来替他为右腿上的伤口换药。两天前，他们和一帮俄罗斯人起了冲突，在混乱中一颗流弹击中了他的右腿。从德国来的医生帮他取出了弹片，但依然对着伤口的情况皱眉。

“这很不妙，”他最后说，“必须得到有效的清理来防止感染，但即便如此，很长一段时间里你也走不了路了。”

“好啦，老大，”伊斯科放下手中的铁盘，不无谄媚地说，“你的伤口肯定恢复得不错。德国人的话嘛，不是我说，信一半都嫌多。”

他殷勤地替拉莫斯掀开层层叠叠的纱布，露出深红发黑的创口。站在房间门口的阿森西奥朝他们的方向看了一眼，另一侧的萨乌尔也投来了眼神。这是他们来到俄罗斯的第三天，在到达这个国家的当天晚上，有一小群俄罗斯人袭击了他们，他的腿就在那时候被击伤了。

伊斯科夸张地吹了个口哨。

“情况不错，老大。”他说，“我敢保证，再过两天你就能走路了。”

“别这么大惊小怪，”拉莫斯说，“我受过比这更严重的伤。那时候你还没断奶呢。”

伊斯科手上的动作很轻柔，他的神魂很快开始在房间之外游离。他是多么想越过这片陌生的土地回到塞维利亚！那里有他父辈生活过的房屋和攀登过的山峰，每一片树林里都留下了他们的踪迹，每一条河流都被孩童所掷的石子激起过浪花和白沫。那里还埋着他的母亲。他离开塞维利亚前往马德里的那一天，她怀抱着一整篮的黑面包来为他送行。

“我要你平安、健康地活着，”她抓着自己十八岁小儿子的手说，“我不会来马德里看你，也不会要求你回塞维利亚。但我要你过上更好的生活，娶一个漂亮的姑娘……答应我，塞吉！答应我，否则我绝不会放你走。”

“我答应你，妈妈。”他轻松自在地说。于是农妇落下泪来，打湿了她盖在篮子上的绣花方巾。第二天他就到达了马德里。

事实上他一直记得自己最初从火车上跳下来，脚底板触到马德里土地的那一瞬间。在一阵狂喜的晕眩中他抬起头，眼睛捕捉到月台上川流不息的人群和不远处拄着漆黑长棍的警察。某种陌生的气味钻进他的鼻腔里，干燥的热风扑到他的脸上。他捧着一颗砰砰跳动的心，从那些钢筋和水泥铸成的阶梯上走过，从长而宽阔的街道上走过，从散发着可可、香子兰和黄油气味的面包房前走过，从摇晃着裙摆的女人和脚蹬着皮鞋的男人身边走过。“这里的人走路很快，”在第一封寄回家乡的信中他这样写道，“就好像他们总是有什么大事要忙似的。可他们分明天天无事可干！”在最初的三四个月里，他几乎每天都往家里写信。信与信的内容总是相差无几——今天我帮人从车站卸货，拿到的钱刚够买个面包；我还是没有找到稳定的工作，每天都在街上晃荡帮人打杂工，但起码每天都有工钱可拿；城里真正在干活的人都是从别的地方来；在街边的小巷子里有个被打折了腿的流浪汉；城里又有人被杀了，警察贴出了通告，有人告诉我这是黑帮火并的结果；今天我在集市见到了一匹小马，他的毛发乱糟糟的，沾满了泥土和血迹，但我能看出他是匹漂亮的金色小马，要是我有足够的钱把他买下该多好啊；我很想你，妈妈。有时候母亲会回寄给他一些手缝的衣服和棉袜子，全部都用一块大方巾包得严严实实。他总是小心翼翼地把包裹平放在桌上再拆，知道在打开方巾的时候总会有一张折叠好的纸片从里面掉出来。

“我在街上遇到了两个人，”在距离他十九岁生日还有几周的一个夜晚，他就着桌前昏暗的灯光在纸上写道，“他们问我想不想要一份工作。跟我说话的那个人有着一头黑色的鬈发，看上去不太像西班牙人。他告诉我这份工作可以让我在马德里过上很好的生活，如果我做得足够好，它甚至可以让我得到一切……我不知道是否该相信他的话，我当时有点儿害怕。他说这些话的时候另一个人就双手抱胸靠在墙上，冷冰冰地打量着我。他是金发，长得很英俊。当我表现出犹豫的时候，那个人一下子直起身来，冲着第一个人说道：‘得了吧，劳尔！你难道真的觉得这小子能行？’劳尔没有理会他，他想让我自己做决定，但我甚至不知道他们是做什么的。”

“好了，老大。”伊斯科的声音突然响起，如同遥远的钟声一般插入他的思绪。“你饿了吗？我去帮你拿点汤过来。”

“红菜汤吗？”拉莫斯说，他感到口干舌燥。“我不想喝。”

“那我去帮你问问克罗斯，他带了很多香肠和土豆过来。”

“我也不想吃那些东西，”拉莫斯疲惫地说，他嘴里的苦涩感进一步加重了，“我不饿，也不想吃什么东西。”他本来还想再说一些什么，但不想再难为这个殷勤的年轻人的想法使他最终回归了沉默。

“哦，没关系，”伊斯科说，“等你有胃口了再叫我——反正要我说，俄罗斯菜就是邪恶的化身，”他一边收拾东西一边骂骂咧咧地抱怨，把被血浸脏的纱布小心地团起来拿在手里。“红菜汤，谁要喝那东西？我真想现在就回西班牙。”

“闭嘴吧，伊斯科，”门口的阿森西奥插话，他的语气中不无嘲讽，“你以为这里有谁不想回西班牙？如果你少说点话，多干点活的话，我们说不定可以早点回去。”

伊斯科反唇相讥：“如果你不在这里的话，没准我们可以更快地完成任务。”

“好了，小杂种们。”拉莫斯不耐烦地打断了他们，“别在我面前像蚊子一样嗡嗡叫了，去做你们自己的事情，你们也不用整天站在我的房间门口，毕竟这没什么用。如果有子弹要打进来，那它一定是从窗户外面打进来的。现在是谁在跟那些俄罗斯人谈生意？”

“是赫苏斯，”萨乌尔说，“大卫和他在一起。他们在下午两点多钟的时候出去了，现在还没回来。我们要派人去看看吗？”

“现在是什么时候？”

萨乌尔看了一眼走廊上的挂钟。

“快到六点了。“他说。

“没关系，如果他们今晚九点还没回来的话，马尔科，你和马库斯一起去商量好的地点找他，带上枪和弹药。”

“没问题。”阿森西奥说，“我去通知马库斯。他现在应该在餐厅。”

“我和你一起去。”走到门口的伊斯科立刻说。

阿森西奥冲他翻了个白眼，顺手接过了他手里的托盘。

“你知道，”当他们的身影彻底从视野中消失之后，拉莫斯突然开口说道，“每当这种时候，我就会很想念他。”

房间里唯一一个能够听见他话语的人没有回应。拉莫斯伸长脖子朝门口的方向看去：萨乌尔已经悄无声息地离开了。他重新靠回床头，落日拉拽着他同样沉郁的心一同下落。现在天空上云彩的排列和片刻之前相比已经大有不同，妄图思考它们在瞬息之间的幻变是多么不切实际的痴心妄想！他努力追溯着自己先前的踪迹，却甚至回忆不起一个确切的日期。

那一定是在十四年前的某一天，他想，我认识**他**已经有足足十四年了。劳尔在临走前告诉他，如果他打定了主意要加入，就在第二天的正午到丰收女神广场的西贝雷斯雕像下找他。那是他人生中第一个无眠的夜晚，年轻的安达卢西亚人躺在用铁丝拧成的床架上辗转反侧，感到自己置身于层层迷雾之中。他不知道在这条路的前方等待自己的会是什么，也不知道一旦错过是否还会有另一条路让他来走。马德里就像是一头巨兽，它的口快要把他所有的野心和美梦吞噬殆尽了，它要把他消化成自己的一部分，让他的肉体和精神在酸臭的泥淖中一并消融。

是的，最终我还是缴械投降了，我选择了眼前的路。拉莫斯活动了一下左腿，又小心地把右腿屈到了另一个方向。它给他带来了满手满身的刺青：玫瑰在他的手背上绽开；圣母宁静地端坐在左臂；辽阔的平原横贯他的脊梁；狮子和头狼在他的肩胛骨上咆哮。当他低头往下看的时候，左腿上的冠冕和右腿上的伤口一齐映入眼帘。

纹身即是荣耀。在更早一些的时候，俄罗斯的帮派成员会把家族纹章刺在身上，他们总是不吝于展示自己的刺青。但在西班牙没有这样的规矩——没有什么身体上的印记可以彰显你的身份。第二天的正午，他如约来到西贝雷斯广场，有两个黑发的人早已在那里等他，一个是劳尔，另一个是他从没见过的生面孔。“这是伊克尔，”劳尔向他介绍自己的同伴，“他会是你在马德里的领路人。”那同样是个很年轻的男人，有着一双沉静的深色眼睛，不说话的时候看上去甚至有点忧郁。他们带他进到恢宏的圣地亚哥-伯纳乌，那里就像是一座古老的神庙；劳尔为他施洗，沾了清水的手指从他的额头上划过，金黄色的橄榄油被涂在他的右臂和左胸上，象征着有力的手和忠诚的心。他做这一切的时候卡西利亚斯就静静地站立在一边。当一切结束后，他带着他去见唐·弗洛伦蒂诺。“当你见到他的时候，”卡西利亚斯在伯纳乌长长的回廊上告诉他，“你要弯下腰去吻他的手。”

“为什么？”拉莫斯从那些露台和雕塑上收回了目光，转而望着自己的领路人。

“这是一种标志，也是一种誓言。亲吻了他的手，你就等于向马德里承诺了一生的忠诚与爱——这可不是件容易做到的事情。”卡西利亚斯突然停下了脚步，望向自己年轻的追随者。他的目光如同两团静静燃烧的火。“我不知道劳尔跟你说了什么，塞尔吉奥。我认为应该再给你一点时间，这是为了家族，也是为了你。”

“他没有强迫我，”拉莫斯耸了耸肩膀，他满不在乎的语气听上去和当初在塞维利亚与母亲分别时没有什么两样。“我凭自己的意愿做事。他和古蒂找到我的时候，我的确对你们一无所知，现在我知道了——但那又怎么样？我从塞维利亚来，当我来的时候，我以为会有无数的道路在我面前敞开。但现在，我发现这已经是唯一的一条路了。如果我选择不吻他的手，那么我就得灰溜溜地回到塞维利亚——我绝不会两手空空地回到塞维利亚去。”

野心是他的一条腿。所有熟悉他的人都会这样说。在二十出头的时候，他的作风敞亮，习惯冒险，一头棕色的长头发甩起来就像一匹来自安达卢西亚、生机勃勃的小马。他向每一个人赤裸地袒露出自己的野心，全然不在乎这会给他带来怎样的麻烦。他不明白为什么大多数家族元老多多少少都对他的行事作风表露过不赞成的态度，他们谈论他的样子就好像野心是种多么不光彩的东西。

“你真该多管教他一些。”有一次，一位元老甚至对劳尔提出了这样的要求。“这男孩是你带进来的，你得对他负起责任。再这样纵容下去，他会因为自己的性格吃到苦头的。”

劳尔并没有说什么，一旁的卡西利亚斯说：

“我觉得他很好，家族需要这样的新鲜血液，我们得给他犯错的机会。更何况他并没有犯什么大错。”

“早晚会的，”那位须发花白的老人意味深长地警告他们，“早晚会的。他想得到的东西太多了。”

他想得到的东西确实太多了。他想要金钱、名誉和荣耀——这都没什么大不了的，每个在伯纳乌进进出出的人想要的无非就是这些东西。但他想要的最终远远超过了这些。

萨乌尔·尼格斯的脸重新出现在他的视线范围里。他站在他的视野边缘，脸上没有什么表情，就好像连续的交火和奔逃并没有让他感到疲倦。

“我刚想跟你说点什么，”拉莫斯说。他一开口就发现自己的嗓子眼像是堵了什么东西似的难受，于是选择清了清喉咙。“但你已经走了。”

“好吧，但我现在回来了，”萨乌尔耸了耸肩，“所以你有什么话可以继续跟我说，拉莫斯先生。”

“我本来想跟你谈谈关于他的事情，但你似乎不太想和我谈论这个话题。”

萨乌尔沉默了一会儿，他的脸也沉浸在墙角的阴影里，像一幅挂在墙面上、色彩灰暗的油画。

“没什么好说的，”最终他说，“我没资格对他指指点点，你也没有。我们之间有什么好谈的呢？”

“难道你竟连跟我谈论他也不乐意？”过了一会，拉莫斯突然尖刻地笑了起来，但这笑中并没有嘲讽的意味。“难道你以为他们告诉你的那些都是真的？说我欺骗了他，我一手把他推进了无底的深渊。难道你真的以为我已经忘了他，就像你以为他已经忘了我一样？没准我依然爱着他。”

“也许吧，但我不相信你说的话。你宣称自己爱他或者爱别人，但这里头有多少是真的，只有你自己知道。”

拉莫斯再次微笑起来。他把目光从萨乌尔身上移开，转移到窗外的暮色上去。

“我没有欺骗过他，我从未想过这一点。我已经认识他十四年了，”他说。“你去过海神广场吗？那里现在是你们的地盘了。但十四年前可不是，那时候那里只是个普通的广场而已。大学里的情侣下课后会在那儿约会，住在附近的母亲推着婴儿车三三两两地聊天。我就是在那里遇见的他。”

那可能是他加入家族之后的一个月或者两个月，可能是在十月份或者十一月份。他记得那时候的天气已经转凉，连绵不断的冬雨让整座城市弥漫着一股阴冷的气味。那只是一个普通的日子，天气阴沉，劳尔塞给他一张纸条和一把枪，让他按照纸条上的地址找到那座房子，然后把一颗子弹送进住在那里面的那个男人的脑袋。他还让他做完这一切后去街上转转，看看能不能为圣诞的宴会买到添加了黑松露与卡尔瓦多斯酒的磅蛋糕。他勉勉强强地完成了第一件事，但把客厅地板和自己身上弄得一团糟。他这辈子所杀的第一个人的尸体脸朝下栽倒在地毯上，血把整块毛织品染成了深红色。第二件事反倒比第一件事更加困难。街上行人寥寥，沿街店铺在白天也亮着灯，但大都生意冷清。没有这种磅蛋糕，面包房店主的女儿们告诉他，但或许你可以去别的地方找找。就这样他一路走走停停，一直漫步到了海神广场。

海神广场！就是在那里，在海神高举的三叉戟下他遇见了托雷斯。初见的情形就像烙铁一样留在他的脑海里，那时候托雷斯还没有留起后来那样的金色长发，他的头发只有一个指节那么长，保留了原本的深棕色，被马德里的冷风吹出了一簇簇锋利的尖刺，灰色的薄外套也被这风吹得猎猎作响。他就在尼普顿的前方，站在那里像一棵年轻的松。

他们相距不远地站立着，被无言的沉寂所笼罩。托雷斯抬头凝望着海神像的时候，拉莫斯就偏过一点角度去看他。广场上咆哮的风屡屡把他的长发吹乱，于是他不停地把它们拢到耳朵后面，一种微妙的情感攫住了他的心。

“我记得你的脸，”他最终开口说道，“你是‘竞技场’的人。你姓托雷斯吗？”

这句话令托雷斯也转过头来看他。

“我不记得自己见过你，”他说，“但我想我知道你是谁。你从塞维利亚来，劳尔在街上发现了你，不是吗？”

时至今日，他仍然记得托雷斯把脸转过来，对他说出第一句话的那个瞬间。在那一瞬间，就好像从稀薄的天际降下一只巨手，从远处的海面上涌来像山那样高的浪潮，一种面目模糊的东西时而压迫、时而冲击着他刚刚沾染过鲜血的心灵，令它如同毗邻悬崖一般惶惑不安。石头做成的尼普顿在凛冽的寒风中沉默地矗立着，目光遥指向铅灰色的天空。从一开始他们就是如此知根知底！他知道他从塞维利亚来，知道他的名字是塞尔吉奥，他也知道他的姓氏和他的帮派。他扔给他一个不成问题的问题，于是他还给了他另一个。

我仍然记得他，拉莫斯想。我仍然想念他，我记得自己爱着他时的那种感觉，就好像那发生在昨天或者片刻之前一样。就在片刻之前，我望着异乡的云彩想起了他的面容。他把脸转向房门的方向，萨乌尔沉郁的眼神依旧凝望着他。

过了一会儿，他慢慢地说道：

“在我还很小的时候，我就听说过他和你的名字。就连在‘竞技场’里训练的时候，他们也经常会笑着谈论你们俩的事情。当然，那是在十年之前，后来就没有人再敢谈论这些了。”

“这在你们那里变成了一种禁忌吗？”

“这与禁忌无关，他们认为你伤害了他。他们包容他的一切，完全不在乎他找了个什么样的情人，无论这个情人是来自马德里还是巴塞罗那。但你伤了他的心，他们不能原谅这一点。”

“你把他说得就像是个可以被人欺骗玩弄的小姑娘，”拉莫斯说，他听上去有些被刚才的一番话激怒了，“是他把自己卖给了俄罗斯人，不是我。他给英格兰的流氓工作，给俄罗斯来的寡头工作，在米兰替意大利的黑手党杀人；他手上沾的血比你用来洗手的水都要多。如果你不清楚，回去问问那个当家的阿根廷人，他从十七岁开始干的都是什么勾当？你当然不清楚！‘你伤了他的心’，你有什么资格跟我这样说话？”

“我不知道，”萨乌尔说，“也许你说的确实是真话，也许他们是对的。但我不知道，我只是在告诉你一些我听到和看到的事情……他从来没在我面前谈起过你。”

“从来没有吗？”拉莫斯问，他的声音像飞鸟着陆那样陡然降了下来。他又追问了一遍。

“就连一次也没有吗？”

“没有。”萨乌尔以一种并不强硬的口气说道。

年长的安达卢西亚人垂下了眼睛。这个举动令他看上去几乎有些黯然神伤。萨乌尔还是有些害怕他，他身上有着某种极端坚硬而锐利的特质——但在某个时刻，就在他垂下眼睛的这个时刻，他又在他身上见到了浓重的悲伤与苦涩，就好像他老练的经验无法阻挡住热情的天性，于是他的眼睛、他的皮肤、他的双手和双腿、他的整个躯体和灵魂通通充当了叛徒，告诉他塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯正在心碎的事实。

他突然开口问道：

“你喜欢他吗？”

“我很仰慕他。”萨乌尔说，“我不会用那个词。我不认为自己是那样想的。”

“喜欢，仰慕，甚至爱，那又有什么区别呢？这无非都是忠诚于内心的想法。你杀过人吗？”

萨乌尔耸了耸肩膀。

“瞧你，多么害臊！”拉莫斯再次咧开嘴笑了起来，但他的语气中毫无笑意。“我总觉得，做这一行最糟糕的地方就是你不得不这样做。你不得不去杀人，你手上不得不沾上别人的血。到最后，每个人的手都是脏的，但有些人会比其他人更脏一点儿。我们不能像麦克白夫人那样洗手，总是那样洗手会在心理上害死你，但最开始的时候毕竟免不了。我第一次见到他的时候刚刚杀了人，人生中的第一次。一路上我一直在回想着自己刚刚打死的那个男人。他住着很体面的房子，墙上挂着拍卖行里才会有的油画，衣柜里全是考究的大衣和熨帖的衬衫，但死的时候他的脸浸在自己的血泊里。我刚刚杀了一个人，而我的上司竟然还要我去买什么添加了黑松露的蛋糕！我在他的盥洗池里反反复复地洗手，就像刚刚害死了邓肯的麦克白夫人。但我的手还是不干净，我的手怎么能够干净呢？我踉踉跄跄地逃离了那栋房子。在街上走的时候，他的死相不停地在我眼前出现，那把枪还插在我的衣兜里。我的脑子里只剩下了一个声音，那个声音在反反复复地逼问我是怎么走到这一步的。我对伊克尔说过，我绝不会两手空空地回到塞维利亚——但我难道还能回到塞维利亚去吗？当我离开的时候，我的母亲流着眼泪为我送行。如果她知道自己儿子的手上已经沾满了别人的血，她会怎么想？那个声音和我母亲流泪的脸快要把我逼疯了。当我最终走到海神广场上的时候，我的精神已经摇摇欲坠，处在崩溃的边缘了。然后我就看见了南多。”这是他第一次直呼托雷斯的名字，而不是以“他”来代替，“你能想象我当时看到他的心情吗？那就像是……一股洪流，那栋房子里的鬼影瞬间就从我的脑子里被驱散了出去，似乎我来到马德里本来就是为了在那天下午的海神广场上遇见他。见到他的第一眼我就决定要爱他，不是要投奔他的阵营，也不是要放弃一切和他共度余生，仅仅是要爱他，仅此而已。如果在那一刻我需要为自己继续活下去找一个正当理由来说服自己的心，他就是那个唯一的理由。在那一刻我完全属于了自己的内心，我放任它支配了自己。”

“你至少说了一句真话。”萨乌尔说，他的话里有一点反责的意味。“他知道你当时的心境吗？”

“他当然不知道，我从没告诉过他。”

“你应该告诉他的。这样的情感对他并不公平。”

“但我也救过他。你或许是对的，但这本来就没有什么公平可言。”

“你跟我说了很多话，但我不知道里面有多少是假的。你对自己和对别人都不坦诚，拉莫斯先生，一向如此。但你说你从没有对他撒谎，我希望这是真的。”

我说的当然是真话，拉莫斯想。他没有把这句话说出来，萨乌尔凝重的神情令他的心感到如针扎般的刺痛。尽管他并不承认这一点，但他的确是如此地爱着托雷斯，而那爱是不含有一丝杂质的，甚至连情欲的成分也没有。他甚至有些羡慕这个年轻人，能够对一些事情保持无知，从而毫无顾忌地使手顺着心的指引是多么幸福的一件事！在过去的数年中，他不止一次地拷问自己的情感。如果他对托雷斯的爱不足以让他背弃自己的家族去和他站到一起，这样的爱难道有资格被称之为爱吗？他难道能和自己的情人站在天平的两端，反对他的理想，阻挠他的计划，摧毁他的野心，睁大双眼望着他沉入深渊，还大言不惭地宣称自己在天平的另一端爱着他吗？难道他能够爱自己的敌人吗？难道他能够爱一个和自己有着不相上下野心的人吗？萨乌尔方才的话依旧回荡在他的耳边。“你宣称自己爱他或者爱别人“，难道他能够跨过无法和解的宿仇和裂离的故乡，跨过那些像比利牛斯山脉一样绵长又巍峨地横隔在他们之间的东西，去爱托雷斯或者爱别人吗？

他想起了多年前的一个清晨，他在城中的某个旅店里醒来。不远处的屋顶上盛开着蓝钟花和白色鹭草，从他的角度看过去是许多白与紫的碎点。托雷斯就在他的身边，仰面躺在一堆乱糟糟的丝质被单的褶皱里，深金棕色的短头发湿淋淋地贴着他的额头。

“我该走了。”托雷斯说。他用胳膊肘撑着床板坐起来，被拉莫斯抓着手腕一拉又倒了下去，后背撞在他的手臂上。他的脊背上有很多大大小小、新陈不一的伤口，有些是尖锐的刃口留下的痕迹，有些是一个个浅红色的小圆点。每次拉莫斯顺着他肩胛骨摸过去的时候都能摸到这些痕迹，但他从来不问什么，于是托雷斯也从来闭口不提。

“阿拉贡涅斯是你严苛的祖父吗？”拉莫斯含糊不清地抱怨道。“我听说他不准你们夜不归宿。”

“你从谁那里听来的？他从来不管这些。”托雷斯几次试图坐起来，都被拉莫斯一下子拽了回去。他的手指就像铁钳一样牢牢地钳住了他的腕骨，“把手放开——我真的得走了。”

“如果你今天早上真的有什么急事要做，昨晚你就不该答应到这儿来。”

托雷斯什么也没说。拉莫斯右手臂上的肌肉硌着他的脊梁骨，他们裸露在丝被外的皮肤、被揉成一团的丝被、墙上贴着的墙纸和高悬的挂钟、木头做成的窗棂和挂在铁钩上的轻薄的白色窗帘都被笼罩在一种浅蓝色的阴影里。在静谧快要把两人彻底吞没的时候，拉莫斯平静地说：

“他们又要让你去结果某个可怜虫的性命。我猜的对吗？”

托雷斯没有立刻回答他的问题。

“我没必要回答这个问题，”过了一会，他说，“你的心里已经有答案了。”

他的情人猛地甩开了他的手，一丝不挂地翻身下床。他在房间干燥的木地板上赤着脚走来走去，在散落一地的衣服里挑挑拣拣。芬芳的热空气从敞开的窗户外头涌进来，带着街道上花草和甜酒的气息灌满了整个房间。拉莫斯全身赤裸地站在房间中央，他的手里攥着托雷斯昨晚脱下来的T 恤和长裤。

“你在用血洗手。”他对着坐在床上的托雷斯说。后者正低垂着头，用两只手把那些贴在额头上的湿漉漉的金发向后撩，拉莫斯的话令他的动作暂停在了一半，他从手指的缝隙里抬起眼睛，冷冰冰地扫视着自己的情人。“他们整天让你去杀人，用匕首、用绳子、用枪……他们都在想尽办法洗掉自己手上的血腥味，你却在用血洗手。”

“我迟早有一天也会死在为他们报仇的人手里，”托雷斯说，“这有让你感觉好一点吗？”

“你没必要这么做。难道阿拉贡涅斯就非得让你去干这些脏活不可？”

“是的，你遇到的是冈萨雷斯和卡西利亚斯，所以你能说出这样的话。把我的衣服给我，我不想再跟你谈这个了。”

拉莫斯站在原地瞪着他。僵持了片刻之后，他泄愤般地把手里的衣物朝床上一抛，转头弯下腰去找自己的。

“你不应该这样做，”他一边寻找，一边像是遭到了极大痛苦一般反复地喃喃自语，“你为什么要做这些？”

他听到身后传来的窸窣声，知道那是衣料和皮肤摩擦发出的声响。他找到了自己的上衣和腰带，却怎么也找不着剩下的部分，于是他开始翻箱倒柜，在房间里来来回回地转着圈，赤裸的脚趾踩在微微发热的地板上。当他最终转过身面对着窗户的时候，他发现托雷斯依旧坐在床上望着他。深红色的布料掩盖住了他身上大大小小的伤疤，却遮蔽不了尖锐的痛苦和锋利的野心。他看上去是那样的年轻，那样的光彩照人，就连痛苦和野心也给那张脸添了色。他坐在那里，就像一只从窗户外飞进来降落于此的鹰。

“难道我有别的路可以走吗？”最终他说，“你来告诉我，塞尔吉奥，难道我有什么别的路可以选吗？”

你总可以选择自己的路。人总有选择的机会。这些词句在他脑海中不住地翻腾，但他什么也不能说，这一悠长的沉默持续了整整十四年。选择，自由，命运。胃酸顺着他的食道逆流进口腔里，腐蚀着上颚和牙根，穿过记忆层层叠叠的迷雾他又看见了托雷斯的脸，那是片刻前模糊的云彩所拼凑成的脸，被旧日的回忆镀上了一层珍珠般的光晕。那双眼睛看上去是那样遥远！人总有选择的机会，你总能把自己的命运攥在手里。难道你不相信我说的话吗？难道你不相信我吗？

“我说的当然是真话，“拉莫斯说，他的音调如同梦中的呓语。“我从未对他撒谎。”

从他所坐的角度望过去，落日的上缘已经下降到几乎与地平线平齐的程度。天空呈现出一种珍贵的宝蓝色，沉甸甸地压在莫斯科的头顶。房间里的光线很暗，站在门边的萨乌尔几乎只是一个模糊的灰色影子。

“好吧，塞吉。”灰色影子的声音也像从远方传来一样模糊不清，“我只是想告诉你一声，我已经跟那些俄罗斯人谈妥了，没什么大问题，我们明天就能回马德里。”

那声音并不是萨乌尔的。拉莫斯猛地从靠枕上直起身来，房间里的灯在一瞬间全部亮了起来，照出了赫苏斯·纳瓦斯湖水般的绿眼睛。萨乌尔站在他的背后。

“我打扰到你们的谈话了？”纳瓦斯问。他脸上挂着难以掩饰的疲态，衣领和下摆上沾满了灰土。

“没有。”拉莫斯长舒了一口气。他僵直的颈背重新放松下来，整个人向后仰靠在床头板上。“我们没在说什么，只是随便聊聊。”

纳瓦斯看了看他，又别过脸去看了看身后的萨乌尔。他敏感地察觉到了房间里异样的气氛，但并没有做进一步的追问。就连狐疑也很快从他的眼睛里消退了，他大步走进房间，在拉莫斯床沿上坐了下来。

“你感觉好些了吗？”

“好多了，”拉莫斯说。他的嗓子眼又开始感到干渴，但从塞维利亚来的发小令他的手臂无处伸展。萨乌尔走过来把床头的水杯拿起来递给了他，同时隔着纳瓦斯的肩膀与他交换了一个眼神。“大卫呢？他跟你一起回来了吗？”

“在外面的客厅里。”他儿时的伙伴说。

“你说你跟那帮俄国佬谈妥了。”

“阿金费耶夫松口了。他同意帮我们把这一批货从边境运过去，但是要收比上次多一半的价钱。另外，关于那天袭击了你的那帮俄国人，他说他不认识他们。”

“他说的应该是真的。”萨乌尔插嘴说，纳瓦斯惊诧地抬头看了他一眼。“马尔科今天在街上抓到了其中一个。他们根本不是俄罗斯人，他们是乌克兰人。”

“乌克兰人。”拉莫斯让这个词在自己的牙齿和舌头之间滚了一次，一个名字像鲸跃出海面那样骤现在他的心头。“ 做事的是乌克兰人，但下令的人未必是。”

“你想说阿布拉莫维奇吗？他不可能在俄罗斯！他们已经对他下了终身的驱逐令，他一辈子都要在俄国以外的土地上流亡。”

“他不能踏上俄罗斯的边境，但总有人可以。他从不缺为自己卖命的乌克兰人。”

“这毫无道理。这样做对他有什么好处？”

“我不知道，”拉莫斯说，“或许他想要打击一下自己同样做军火生意的同胞，或许这只是一场意外。或许他们的背后根本不是阿布拉莫维奇——我希望如此，但小心一点儿总没错。”

“我让马尔科再去问问那个家伙。”萨乌尔说。

“别那样做，没有这个必要。就算真的是阿布拉莫维奇派他们来的，那又能怎么样呢？我们不是来跟他谈的，你也没法跟他谈。把那小子关起来，别让他在我们离开俄国之前跑出去，这就足够了。”

“如果他把货卖给那些加泰罗尼亚人……”

“总有人会把货卖给他们。”拉莫斯打断了他的话，于是萨乌尔愤愤地把那个彩色的玻璃杯接过来拿在手里，起身向屋外走去，拉莫斯的声音追随在他的背后。

“就算阿布拉莫维奇不卖，伦敦还有更大的‘兵工厂’，”他大声说道，似乎要让这栋房子里的每一个人都听见，无论他们是在长廊还是客厅。“德国佬手里也有大把的枪和弹药，阿姆斯特丹的地下市场从不歇业。他们总能从全世界的某个地方买到自己想要的东西。别去管他们！他们不是我们的敌人，我们只需要做好自己承诺的事情。”

他们不是我们的敌人。曾几何时，他们中也有人说过这样的话。我不是你的敌人，你只需要做好自己承诺的事情。对他说话的人是个幽灵，在他记忆中游荡的鬼影——他是个蠢货，穷凶极恶的暴力分子。是的，我们是对手，但有时也会合作。和拉莫斯？哦，请你换个问题。他们不是我们的敌人，你不是我的敌人。加泰罗尼亚……宪兵……我很愤怒。那双蓝眼睛里饱含了泪水。在某一个夏日的夜晚，两年或者三年之前。那时候战争尚未打响，那个高大的幽灵穿过伯纳乌白色的门廊向他走来，沉沉的夜色像面纱一样笼住了他的脸。

“看来你最近没怎么出门，”拉莫斯说，“我以为你已经死了。”

杰拉德·皮克闻言大笑起来，他的眼睛在月光下就像暗潮涌动的海面。

“得了吧，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，”在笑声的结尾，他说道，“我们都知道——如果你我之间有一个人要先下地狱，那一定是你，不是我。”

“如果你非要在伯纳乌说这些的话，好吧，杰里。”

“你得学着接纳真话。”皮克说，他从口袋里掏出烟盒和火机，一簇微弱的火光照亮了他的半张脸。“你的脸色看上去不太好，”他自顾自地点上了烟，左右打量着拉莫斯。“我猜马德里最近的日子不太好过。”

“难道巴塞罗那的情况会比这儿更好？”拉莫斯嗤笑道，“你们的人闹得太厉害了——你们究竟想要什么？从西班牙的土地上分离？”

“独立。”皮克纠正道，他随手把烟灰抖落在花坛里。“但这不是最重要的。他们想要自由，想要公义，如果分离是唯一的途径，那我们想要的就是分离。”

“你在装糊涂。他们会为了这条路流多少血？你比谁都清楚这一点！“

“会有更好的方法，“皮克说，”我们还没有走到那一步。”

他在沉默中一小口一小口地吸着烟。忽然之间，那种沉闷的忧愁从他脸上消失得无影无踪，皮克如梦初醒般地抬起头，拉莫斯双手抱胸，靠在石柱上冷冷地望着他。

“没有了，”皮克说，“这是最后一根。”

“我不吸烟。”

“你不吸烟吗？我不知道这一点。”

“你要想一个办法，”拉莫斯说，他的声音在咄咄逼人的同时带着一点模糊不清的东西，“运用你的影响力。你不能让他们走上歧途，这样对谁都没有好处。”

“但我不能左右他们的想法，”皮克回答道，“我不能跟他们说，你要这样做，你要那样做。在那儿，就在我家乡的土地上，不公义的事情正在发生。西班牙的士兵拿枪指着他们，我不能假装什么都没有发生——”

“那你要和他们站在一起喽？“拉莫斯严厉地打断了他的话，“和那些分离主义者？”

“我必须和他们站在一起。”皮克说，“如果我不和他们站在一起，那我就是和那些拿枪威胁他们的人站在一起。”

“如果，”拉莫斯说，“如果你选择和他们站在一起，今天就会是你最后一次走进伯纳乌，马德里一定会站在西班牙的那一边。”

“哦，”一个微笑从皮克脸上浮现出来，他的话语中不无讥讽。“难道你们可以代表西班牙吗？你口口声声说自己爱着西班牙，但你甚至不知道西班牙是什么。”

“也许吧，但我不想要一个裂离的祖国。”

“那又有什么关系呢？”皮克轻声说，“我从来没有跟别人说过这些，没有跟里奥说过，没有跟路易斯说过，甚至连塞斯克也没有。我之所以跟你说这些，是因为我以为你能理解我。如果这一切发生在塞维利亚，你也会这么做的。我从来不喜欢你，塞尔吉奥。你自负却又不够聪明，你谎话连篇，就连对自己所爱的人都不够坦诚。但我还是想跟你说这些，在所有人中你是唯一的一个。我们从来不用一张嘴说话，当我在谈这些的时候你在谈那些，但我们本质上谈的都是一样的东西。”

拉莫斯抿了抿下嘴唇。

“我不知道你想说什么。”他硬邦邦地说。

皮克扭过脸去，冲着无人的庭院笑了一下。他弹掉了最后一点烟灰，毫不在意地把手在外套下摆上擦了擦。

“没关系，”他说，“我本来就不指望你能明白，或者承认自己明白。但你早晚会想起我说的话。他们不是你的敌人，塞尔吉奥，就像南多不是你的敌人一样。你也不是我的敌人，我们只是在做自己承诺过的事情，但就连承诺也是可能出错的。”

他怎么会不明白这个道理呢？就连承诺也是可能出错的。他只是不愿意去想，他害怕想起这一点，害怕在思考的尽头发现这一切都是错的——如果当初他跟着劳尔和卡西利亚斯离开是个错误的话，那他的生命中还剩下什么正确的东西呢？难道就连他的野心也是错的吗？又或者他要把一切因为承诺放下的都捡起来，全部都捡起来——我依然爱着你，他要对流泪的母亲说；他要回到伯纳乌的夏夜，去拥抱那个来自加泰罗尼亚的幽灵；他还要回到那个阳光强烈的清晨，告诉坐在床上望着他的托雷斯：他们都有别的路可走，再捧着他的脸亲吻他的嘴唇。承诺，忠诚，责任。我用这些欺骗自己，用它们铸成的笼子囚禁自己的心灵，但我的心还是飞出了笼子。我被困在异乡病榻上的时候，它飞出了那个笼子。

“天已经全黑了，”纳瓦斯说， “你要休息会儿吗？”

“是吗？”拉莫斯回过神来，他的嗓子有些沙哑。“我睡不着。但没关系，反正我们明天就能回西班牙了。”

“其实在俄国也很好，西班牙现在到处都在打仗。”

“会结束的，”拉莫斯说，“总有一方会赢。战争可能明天就结束了，等我们把这批货运到马德里，没准军队就不再需要它们了——过来，离我近一点儿。”

他把上半身微微向前倾了一点儿，纳瓦斯顺从地靠了过来——他本以为对方是想跟他说些什么，但拉莫斯只是伸出手抱住了他的肩膀。片刻过后，他感到两瓣干燥的嘴唇在自己的额头上落下了一个吻。

2019.11 


End file.
